Tiny Dancer
by FandomOverlady
Summary: When Rick and Morty of dimension MTX-1109 are placed in a fake reality, it is up to Rick to remind Morty of who they really are, and how to get them out. Luckily, Morty is quick to remember... with the right push.
1. Chapter 1

It started like any other Saturday. The cloud cover was heavier than usual but aside for that, everything was normal. Beth was making breakfast in the kitchen, Summer was on her phone on the couch, Jerry was reading the newspaper at the dinner table. Too bad the newspaper was upside down, but he didn't notice. Jerries weren't very smart compared to the average person. Morty was walking down the stairs, pulled by the warm smell of pancakes and maple syrup. He had woken up to the inviting smell and threw on some clothes, hurriedly walking down the stairs with the promise of breakfast in his sights. Slipping past his mother, he snatched a ready pancake, stuffing it in his mouth so Beth wouldn't be able to grab it back.

"Morty!" she cried, "I just made that one, it's super hot honey."

Morty, realizing the error of his ways, felt his tongue go from barely awake to on fire to numb. He nearly cursed loudly but managed a small _s-shit_ under his breath. Now the pancakes wouldn't taste like anything. Great.

"Honey drink some milk, it should help," Beth said with an affectionate smile. His mom was the best, really. She might have been an alcoholic, but at least she was a caring mom. He never understood how she stayed so happy all of the time, with Rick having left her and his grandmother when she was young. Now Rick was back, and Beth seemed happier than ever, even though some nights made her run to the red drink for comfort. But aside for that, she was happier. The flip side of that came to Jerry. Always bitching about something Rick did or something Beth said about Rick or how Summer said Rick was cool for doing something "sciency." Morty really thought his dad was full of shit, but he would never say that to his face. Jerry's emotional stability was dangling on the edge of collapse, and one small thing could set him off for a week long bout of moping. Beth was really reaching her limit, and everyone knew it.

Rick was where life got interesting. Morty looked up to him. It had been three years since his return home and Morty was dragged almost daily to go on an adventure with Rick. Rick never asked anyone else to come with him, which made Morty feel special. Morty never felt special, so when Rick just dragged him along on a silly adventure to find a small piece of metal that could "b-bend the rea - bend the reality of space a-and time, Morty!" he always felt a little tingle of being wanted. Maybe not in the way one should feel wanted by anyone, but it was something. Jessica wasn't returning his affections, so Morty decided to give up on that venture. It was a little hurtful but aside for that, Morty was doing fine. Rick and him were fairly close and he wouldn't have it any other way. Life was good, just like his mom's pancakes.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone. Come in here and take as much as you want," Beth called. Morty went up to get some fluffy pancakes and Rick suddenly appeared behind him, plate in hand and eagerness on his face. Rick smiled at Morty, and Morty didn't question how Rick had just appeared out of nowhere. He was used to it by now. Summer, though, was not.

"Grandpa Rick, how the hell did you just poof into existence like that?"

"Oh, honey, I was working on a device late last night and it shot out some liquid at me and it turned me invisible. The effects are gone now, don't worry." With that, he smiled at her and forked three pancakes onto his plate, kissing Beth on the forehead, thanking her for the meal. She smiled widely and told him that she loved making breakfast for her family. Morty's lips turned up slightly at that. His mom really was sweet. He found his seat and sat down with a plate of two fluffy pancakes in front of him. Maple syrup and butter were laid out on the table and they all dug in. Rick was eating slowly, which was a first. Morty looked up at him, with a mouthful of food, only to find Rick looking at him. Rick's eyes moved back to his plate, delicately forking a cut piece of pancake and swirling it in the puddle of maple syrup he made next to his pancakes. Rick's chair, Morty suddenly realized, was closer to his than it usually was. Beth was the one to break the silence and ask everyone about what they had planned today.

"Well, I-I-I think I'll be spending a day in and spending time with-with my grandson. How about a- how does a _Two Brothers_ marathon sound? I heard they'll be giving a be-behind the scenes look on how they got the-the-the aliens to not destroy the prop world they had! What do you say, buddy?" Rick said. Morty had to look at him in silence. Not one burp or drunken slur. Just the typical stutter. Morty coughed before responding,

"Y-yeah Rick! Sounds *cough* sounds awe-awesome!" Morty smiled and Rick ruffled his hair playfully. Beth smiled adoringly at her two favorite boys getting along so well. Jerry just rolled his eyes and stabbed his pancake a little too angrily. Grumbling to himself, Jerry got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. Summer just snickered at her father's petty behavior. They all watched him go off to his office without a word. Rick smiled to himself and looked back at Morty, smiling a genuine, loving smile. Those were few and far between, really. Morty smiled right on back, looking up at his grandfather with the admiration he felt for him. Rick pulled his eyes away from his dopey little Morty and went back to eating. This was going to be a good day.

Several hours later and three _Two Brothers_ movies later, and Rick and Morty were alone in the house. Summer had gone to the mall with her friends, but probably was out having sex or something. Jerry went off to go "explore nature" but was most likely eating ice cream somewhere, lonely and stupid. Beth went out to hang out with her surgeon friends. Rick and Morty were just home all day. Relaxing, for once. But Morty found it odd. They never just did _nothing_ , and it was weird that Rick hadn't frantically jumped up remembering a whatever-from-wherever that could fix the something-from-somewhere. Morty looked at his grandfather and sighed.

"H-hey Rick?" he asked. He didn't want the moment to end, but something was off.

"Yeah, Morty?" Rick replied. Oh, how Morty wished he could just hang out with Rick all day. He looked into blue eyes and saw genuine interest in his questioning tone. Rick had turned his body to face Morty a little more, one arm over the back of the couch, one leg crossed over the other resting on the coffee table. Morty pulled on the hem of his shirt and chewed his lip. Puffing out a breath, he closed his eyes and looked back up to Rick, who now seemed concerned. His brow furrowed and his lips were parted, waiting for Morty to speak so he could ask his own questions.

"Why haven't we gone out yet? And why was mom being so happy, and everyone leaving you alone? Usually dad says something to you, but he didn't. And you just popped out of nowhere, and I don't buy that device spraying on you bullshit. What's going on?" Morty spit out, looking defeated. He didn't know why he was affected so badly by this, but he was. He looked at Rick expectantly, and the older man sighed. He moved closer to Morty, his breath smelling like the gum they had brought out, minty and fresh. He inched closer so his mouth was by the teen's ear.

"Listen Morty," Rick whispered, "we are in a fake reality. A-a-and I know it sounds- i-it sounds crazy, but this- all this isn't real, Morty." Rick rested his forehead on Morty's shoulder, waiting for Morty to reply, question - _something_. Morty just breathed. He then took a breath and replied, just as quietly as Rick had.

"So, what d-do you mean, Rick?" He asked. Rick moved closer, hand resting by Morty's thigh, close enough to barely ghost his thumb against the soft fabric of his sweatpants. "Morty, we are cu-currently in an Imbri Vehementi spaceship, c-coasting along the rings of Saturn." Morty slumped forward at this. Saturn? That was nothing compared to the countless other planets they have been to. Why were they in a fake world then?

"That-that sounds… like La-Latin or some-something," Morty whispered. Something about being this close to Rick felt familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He inched a bit towards Rick, their bodies extremely close now. He felt safe, even though they were being watched by some weird aliens. He didn't know why, but Rick felt like more than his friend. He felt like home. The house suddenly seemed off: the lights felt cold and the walls looked like they were grayer than usual, mom and dad and Summer never texted to tell them they were coming home… Morty realized that it was because they ceased to exist once they left the house. They were fake. Being so close to Rick had Morty wondering if even Rick was real, but he knew he was. He was so warm and all encompassing. If anything in this universe was certain, it was that Rick was real.

"Very good, Morty… it means 'sweeping changes' in L-Latin, it-it means that th-they sweep through- they sweep through your memories look-looking for information. They-they-they _sweep_ through yo-your thoughts, Mort…" the elder whispered into the teen's ear. Morty breathed a little 'oh' of understanding and then began thinking of ways to escape. He came up with a blank slate, but he took comfort in the knowledge that Rick's mind was going a million miles an hour, looking for ways to get out of this place. Morty's eyes widened and he looked down at Rick's hand that had lightly held onto his thigh. Rick's right thumb was rubbing little circles on Morty's thigh where his hand held him. For some reason, Morty felt like this was the usual way things went.

"S-sorry, I know- I know they wiped your memory for the sim-simulation. They have us in these… these little pods wi-with these wires h-h-hooking up to our brain stems, Morty," Rick said quiet and low, "they did- they did a clean sweep for the simulation, Morty a-and they put in- they put in false memories, Morty. But-but-but once we get out of those- out of those pods, our memories will go back to normal." Rick turned to look up at Morty, eyes wide and… calm. _Somehow_. Morty nodded, looking down at the hand on his thigh. His breathing was wavering slightly. This felt right, but Rick was his grandfather for God's sake…

"Is this… what-what- is this what we usually do?" Morty asked. He obviously was confused but not too opposed to what was going on. Rick smiled and nodded. "Morty, we are f-from dimension MTX-1109… We aren't relat- you aren't my grandson. I never ha-had kids. But… you were given to me by a Beth - not mine - that couldn't-couldn't take care of you, Morty. You know all of thi-this out in the real world, babe. You and I, in the dimension wh-where we're from, we can be a-a-a couple and st-stuff…" Rick's eyes moved to Morty's little hand covering his. Morty was 17, and his birthday was soon, which made him almost a legal adult, in the eyes of most societies.

"W-we don't go around fucking ev-everywhere, and we keep PDA private…" Rick said, cautiously, like Morty might run away if he said something wrong. Rick was straightening up and was nearly face to face with his partner. Rick's lanky frame shadowed over the teen's like a blanket, comforting and warm. Morty was beginning to remember. Light touches and prolonged eye contact, simply for the chance to look at the other for an extra second. Glances over shoulders and lingering kisses in the dark. Flashes of memories flickered through Morty's eyes, and he remembered. He _remembered_. He began to lean forward into Rick's thin lips, only to have the older man's hand push him back lightly.

"We-we can't let them know we remember, Morty," Rick whispered against Morty's lips. Morty didn't realize how much he had missed Rick, but now that they were alone, why not fool around? Their cover was probably blown anyway. But Morty only nodded and looked at Rick, his eyes asking 'what do we do then?'

"We g-go out on an adventure… I ha-have to pretend I remem-remember something important. Okay, b-baby?" Rick said softly, brushing his thumb along Morty's thigh softly. The blue haired man gave a little smile, and leaned back, jumping up suddenly. He looked down at Morty one last time, giving him a little wink. Morty smiled and gave a fake sound of alarm, but it was pretty convincing, if you asked Rick.

"Wh-what Rick?" Morty asked, a smile nearly forming on his lips. He contained himself pretty well, if he might add. "M-Morty, we gotta- we gotta go find some Viltojums! They're su-super important for my wo-work, Morty!" Rick yelled as he grabbed Morty's shoulders. Morty just nodded and they ran off to the garage, Morty being held by the hand of a mad scientist. They jumped into the ship and pulled out of the dingy garage, flying up into the heavens. Morty looked over at his lover longingly, but forced himself to look away. He didn't want to give them away. Rick was feeling the same pull as Morty, but because of his years of experience in showing no emotion, he contained himself fairly well. He stole quick glances every once in a while, but he had to act the part of a grandfather. He could never understand why any Morty would become an item with their legitimate grandfather. Or why any Rick could sleep at night knowing they fucked their own grandson. He thanked his lucky stars that his Morty was by no way related to him. He was somewhat like Doofus Rick, in the sense that they both were not related to their Morties. It just makes any romantic relationship much easier to handle. Not only were they unrelated, but MTX-1109 Rick was significantly younger than most Ricks. He was in his mid forties while the other Ricks were in their sixties and seventies. He was happy that he wasn't too much of a pedo. But he did know in his dimension that any age (as long as the younger party were of the age of consent, which was 15) difference of a couple was accepted in normal society. He never did anything other than holding hands and forehead kisses with Morty in public, though. He made the P in PDA stand for Private. MTX-1109 Rick was a damaged soul. He lost his family as a young adult and when the Beth from his dimension gave him Morty, he knew he was meant to be in the kid's life as long as his own heart still had a beat.

After an hour or two of flying, Rick stopped at a random planet which he said would have a plethora of fruits, right as they landed. Knowing the simulation had to catch up and produce such things in a matter of seconds, Rick figured if he popped out as many types of fruits and animals as he could, he would break the system. Soon enough, after he listed nearly two hundred species of berries, fifteen varieties of birds, sixty species of cats, and a specific type of water that only existed in labs, the system began to break down. The frame rate was suffering, to say the least. Rick yelled out, triumphant.

"Stupid motherfuckers! Let us the fuck out, y-you got the wrong Rick and Morty, bitches!" He called into the sky. As soon as he finished, the sky turned a bright blue, like a lit up sign. Blinding and pulsing, the face of an alien with the face of an ugly ant and dragonfly hybrid appeared in the center of the sky. It said it was looking for the Rick and Morty of dimension MTX-1119. Rick scowled.

"That fucking dumbass?! He's over in the west quadrant of this dimension, you stupid bitch! Now let us out, we've been in here long enough!" Rick screamed. Upon finishing his sentence, the sky broke down into smaller and smaller pixels. The forest around them turned to dust and dissolved into the ground below them. Rick quickly turned over to Morty, quickly holding the teen's head in his hands and kissing him for a brief second before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty woke with a throbbing in his neck. He could feel a little hole near the base of his neck and almost started to freak out, but he remembered what happened. He knew that he had been in a simulation of sorts for a while, and since he was on his way back home in a little orb like spaceship, he assumed the misunderstanding granted them their leave. Next to him, Rick was laying awake, staring at Morty's hands. Morty was grateful to see his lover so calm. MTX-1109 Rick was fairly calm, all Ricks considered, and he only really lost his shit when something happened to Morty. Morty knew he was one of the lucky ones. He knew that some Morties turned into the lovers of Ricks who were their grandfathers, which freaked out the teen a little bit. But, to each his own, he supposed. Morty opened his eyes wider to let Rick know he was awake, and barely had the chance to get in a 'hello' before Rick was on him.

"God baby, I-I missed you so much…" Rick said as he got out of his seat to kneel at the base of Morty's seat. The seat was green and huge, and surprisingly comfortable. Morty was then pulled from his observing of the ship by Rick's hands on his legs and waist. They moved higher, reaching below the yellow shirt to get to his stomach and ribs. Rick was kissing all along Morty's hands and arms, moving slowly up to his neck and jawline. Rick was breathing heavily, taking in the smell and feel of his young lover, having been deprived of touching him for too long. In total, Rick and Morty were in the simulation for a few minutes, but it felt like days to them. Especially to Rick.

"Rick I m- _ah_ \- I missed you too," Morty said in a moan as Rick began to suck where his neck met his shoulder. Rick was the king of worship, and Morty was his church. Morty was all he had, and every time they did anything, Rick made sure Morty came first. Whether it was who got dinner, who got to cum, who got to shower, hell, who got to take a shit - Morty always came first. Morty was all Rick ever needed, and he would die before giving up his one and only love. Morty felt this love every time Rick touched him, looked at him, kissed him - it was always so clear that Rick loved Morty more than anything in the multiverse.

Rick's hands slowly made their way to the young man's sensitive nipples and he rubbed them lightly with his pointer fingers. The pads of his fingers were rough, but when he rubbed them softly it was like little sparks of heaven each time his fingers went over the little red nubs. Rick pinched them with his thumb and middle finger, but continued to rub the tips gently. This caused Morty to squeak and moan into Rick's loving touch.

Losing some composure, Rick pulled Morty's shirt off and made the dive down to the more sensitive of the two nubs: the right one. Morty arched his back and his small hands found their way to the wild mess of light blue hair in front of him. Rick looked up to see Morty's eyes closed, mouth lightly open in a little sigh, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. This made Rick's pants tighter than they already were, and he moaned as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud of Morty's nipple. Rick's other hand was busy with the left one, pinching and rubbing in a slow and smooth fashion. He loved the way Morty tasted and felt. Rick groaned as Morty made a helpless whine when he sucked and flicked his warm tongue over the sensitive nub. Morty was going to lose it soon. Rick knew his Morty was easy to please, but he made sure to draw out every last ounce of pleasure Morty could have to offer. Giving one last affectionate suck, he popped off the now bright red nipple and took it in his fingers and rolled it between his thumb and index finger. He moved to be eye level with Morty, never taking his eyes off of the blushing teen being overstimulated by his hands and mouth alone. Morty opened his eyes, and Rick's breath hitched as he saw the look of pure lust dance over Morty's blown pupils. Mouth slightly open, eyelids drooped, cheeks flushed. Morty looked like a porn star. Rick gave himself an internal high five when he reminded himself that this Morty was all his.

"You look s-so pretty baby," Rick cooed. He moved down to press his spit slick lips against Morty's full red ones. Morty's hands moved to Rick's angular face, holding him in place to thoroughly kiss him for several minutes. This might have bored other Ricks, but MTX-1109 found it intoxicating. His arousal grew and so did the tightness in his pants, and his need to touch and taste more of Morty grew exponentially with every movement. Morty's little tongue prodded its way into the scientist's willing mouth, and Rick just ate up the dominant atmosphere that surrounded Morty like a fog. Rick was totally drunk in Morty. He would die a happy man if he were to die right then and there. Morty let go as he himself started to feel up the older man in front of him. He had missed Rick so much and was desperate for his touch. Rick knew this, and with that being said, he shot a portal gun in the tiny ship and grabbed Morty. They landed on their large king sized bed in their little apartment, sending pillows flying and the blinds rattling. Rick laughed and put his portal gun by the night stand. He moved Morty so the teen could rest with his head against the soft pillows. He loved how model-esque Morty looked when he was laid out all like that. _Pure perfection_ , Rick thought. Rick crawled over Morty like a cat, all long limbs and big eyes and wild hair. Rick held Morty's hands in his, and started to rain hickeys all over the teen's neck. His chest, his stomach, his waist - you name it, Morty had a hickey there. Rick moaned aloud at his handiwork.

"F-fuck, babe… you look so good," Rick groaned out. His Morty was perfect. Morty was a breathless mess, all flushed cheeks and splatters of freckles over his porcelain skin. Morty looked back up at Rick, not sure how to move properly. He chose to just lay back and enjoy the ride. If Rick wanted to give, then Morty wanted to receive. Rick had known the whole time that they were in a simulation, but Morty had been left to wonder for a while, so Morty felt like he earned this attention. Maybe Rick had wanted to enjoy time relaxing in the home most Ricks got the luxury of living in. Maybe Rick had wanted to accept life in the simulation and be without problems for a while. Whatever the reason was, Morty was happy to have his Rick back to himself. Laying back on the bed, Morty gazed up at his older lover, smiling and licking his lips. Morty purred at the sight above him. Lean muscle and bright eyes, all for him. His right leg lifted up to rest on Rick's lower back, and he pushed down so Rick would come closer. Chest to chest, the couple kissed each other softly, slowly. Utterly in love, the pair knew just how to rile the other up. Ricks hands moved from the teen's smaller ones to his waist. Rick gripped him firmly and moved downwards, kissing from the youth's sternum to his navel, drawing gasps from the red lips above him.

Rick loved the sounds Morty made. The thought of his little moans and sighs got Rick hard every time his mind wandered. Rick's thin lips gently pressed kisses into his skin, causing Morty to roll his hips up into Rick's chest. The elder could feel how hard the teen was through his jeans, and he groaned aloud at the feeling of the kid's arousal. He would never get tired of that. This Rick was one of the nicest Ricks in the multiverse, and he knew it. He put Morty first and took care of him very well. Morty obviously loved Rick for that, and the teen's love was all Rick needed, really. Rick's hands deftly unzipped Morty's jeans and the teen's hard on bulged through his boxers. Mouthing at the bulge, Rick breathed hard and heavy on Morty's erection. Morty whined and babbled something that Rick couldn't understand. He heard _I love you_ and _please_ a lot, so he took that as a good sign that he was doing his job correctly. Not like he needed to know that, of course. He knew exactly what he was doing, and the reactions only proved his point more so.

"R-Rick, please," Morty whispered. His hands were in Rick's hair, gently massaging the blue strands with his small fingers. For a seventeen year old, his hands were still pretty tiny. Rick found it extremely cute. Hooded green eyes glazed over with lust (and lots and lots of love) stared down at Rick, who just about melted from the look alone. The older man pulled the teen's boxers down and instantly wrapped his lips around the leaking red head of his young lover. Morty threw his head back against the pillows and a moan ripped itself out of his pearly throat. The moan drifted off into a whimper and he looked back down at his Rick gently moving his tongue in circles around the head of his cock. Mouth open and panting, Morty moved to lean on his elbows to watch Rick move slowly to take in the full length of his leaking erection.

"Richard…" Morty breathed out. Rick's face went pink and his brow arched in the middle as if he were about to cry. Moaning around Morty's cock, Rick reminded himself of how lucky he was. Through dark lashes, Rick looked up at the lightly freckled face of his Morty. He absolutely loved it when Morty called him by his full name. He only let Morty do it, and it drove him crazy. His full name on the lips of the one he loved most. It was perfect.

"God damn, baby," Rick murmured, "y-you look incredible fr-from here, Morty…"

"Y-y-yeah, Rick?"

"Absolutely, perfectly p-perfect," Rick whispered, too quiet for Morty to hear. Going back down to lick the hard shaft of his love, Morty's hips moved up and his dick hit Rick in the jaw. Rick chuckled to himself and went back to engulf Morty's cock in the heat of his mouth. Morty moaned out a quiet _Rick_ as his head rolled back and forth on the white pillows.

"Richard, pl-please," Morty gasped. Rick's tongue was stroking up and down on the underside of Morty's cock, right against the vein that trailed from the base to the tip. His hands were gripping Rick's hair softly, knowing Rick had a sensitive scalp. Sometimes when they got really crazy in bed, Morty would grab hard and Rick would lose it. Rick was a sucker for pain, but only when it came to Morty.

"What do you want babe?" Rick asked, taking Morty out of his mouth to move his way back up to Morty's ear, stroking Morty's erection as he spoke.

"I-I-I-I want _mmmm_ I want y-you, Ri-Rick…" Morty said in a breathy whine against Rick's neck.

"I know y- I know you d-do, baby… What-what do you w-want?" Rick whispered into Morty's neck, biting and sucking a deep red hickey that Morty wouldn't be able to cover up with any amount of clothing.

"I want you t-to touch me m-more, Rick. I want y-you to use t-toys to stretch me and- and then f-fuck me…" Morty whispered back, shuddering as Rick brought him closer and closer to climax. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long. As if on cue, Rick pinched the base of Morty's weeping cock, causing Morty's oncoming orgasm to retreat. The teen whined in protest but Rick kissed him to remedy the situation. "Soon, baby," he cooed.

"I-I'm gonna make sure you- make sure you cum so hard y-you'll see stars, babe-baby," Rick growled. Morty visibly shuddered and let his legs fall even further apart and moaned. Rick gave him one last kiss and got off the bed, opening a portal, jumping into it, and leaving a very confused Morty on the bed, painfully hard and suddenly very cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost as soon as the portal closed, another one opened with Rick walking out of it with a black bag. Rick smirked and dumped its contents onto the bed in front of Morty. The teen's eyes bulged and his blush went from a rosy pink to a scarlet red. On the bed was an array of sex toys. One was moving and he poked at it with his foot, only to have it unfold into seven small tentacles and wrap around his foot. He shrieked and looked up at Rick, who bust out laughing at the kid's reaction.

"I-it goes in y-your ass, babe. Or-r around your dick, which-whichever you want," Rick stated in an informative kind of way. Morty then looked down at the little thing sucking around his socked foot, wondering if he actually wanted to use it. The thing seemed content doing what it was doing, so he looked back at the other toys. There was a large dildo, but it had several buttons at its base, so he assumed it had other features that went along with it. A tube of some ointment in a black bottle was laying there, and he raised his eyebrows at in it a silent question. Rick caught on and hummed.

"That, my sweet, sweet Morty…" He opened the cap and rubbed some on the tip of his left index and middle fingers, "is a special gel. I had it made special for you, b-babe." He smiled and licked his lips as the teen's confusion intensified. Morty's mouth was open in a little 'o' and Rick found it so cute. Morty really did not know much about the sex world. Sure, the two had been making love for a few years now, but they had only recently started using toys. Only some simple human toys, but it was a step towards more interesting sex sessions. Rick found it sweet that Morty was still so innocent. He could be doing it with anyone he wanted, but he chose Rick. Rick was so humbled by that. Morty made him humble, and Rick felt privileged to be the one to teach Morty the delights of sex.

"Wh-what about that one?" Morty pointed to a little box under the pile of dildos and vibrators. Rick's eyes went wide and he gave a wolfish grin as he picked up the box and twirled it around in his nimble fingers. "This old thing?" Rick began to open it, Morty watching with rapt attention. His dick was only half hard now but he knew he would get to cum soon, if Rick was willing to let him. The older man opened the box and held in his hand a small pile of what appeared to be tiny spheres. They all gravitated to the center of Rick's palm, forming a little ball. Rick held it in between his forefinger and thumb, knowing exactly what it would do to his lover. The scientist eyed Morty like a lion eyeing its prey. He lifted his left leg onto the mattress and rested his elbow on his knee, looking at Morty like a teacher would look at a student who just asked a question.

"Morty this thing will make you cum ten times over," he said, causing Morty to gulp. Rick pushed the other toys to the floor as he made his way up the bed to be face to face with his favorite boy. Kissing along the angelic neck of his Morty, Rick spoke softly and quietly, as if anyone could hear and he only wanted Morty to know what he was saying. It was a secret, it seemed.

"Morty, d-do you want me to use it on you? I-I-I promise it will make you feel good, babe."

"Y-yeah Rick… h-h-how does it wo-ork?" Morty whispered back, barely managing his shaky breathing. Rick hummed and moved his hand lower, down to Morty's half hard dick. The odd gel was still wet on Ricks fingertips, and once they came into contact with the teen's erection, Morty felt his cock grow extremely sensitive.

"R-rrrr-Rick wha-what i-i-i-i-is in-n that g-gel?" Morty moaned loudly. He was bucking up into the slender fingers of his experienced lover, and each touch made him feel like he was about to orgasm.

"Oh, baby… if you c-cant handle this, th-then I'm not sure if you-u can handle the other thing too," Rick purred. He reached back and poured more gel into his hand, and rubbed it down the length of Morty's fully erect cock. He looked at it throb to the pulse of his lover's rapidly beating heart. He felt bad for not giving Morty release, but he knew that when he made Morty wait it felt much better than instant gratification. He used his gel covered fingers to travel past the teen's sensitive balls down to his hole. Rick fingered around the opening, covering it in the gel, making Morty squirm.

"You-you're gonna feel so good, baby," Rick said softly. Morty was on fire, he was sure of it. He was surely going to die. Rick was going to make him explode. All he could reply with was a keening sound.

Rick pushed his index finger in to the first knuckle, saying a silent _fuck_ under his breath. Morty was still so tight, even after all of their years of having sex. He slowly slid the rest of his finger in, meeting minimal resistance. He added another finger in slowly, but he knew this wasn't about stretching him.

"Y-you ready baby?" Rick asked sweetly. Morty was about to experience pure bliss. The little ball was buzzing in his other hand and he was ready to put it in Morty. Morty just nodded quickly, obviously overstimulated by the gel and fingers in his ass. Rick said a soft 'okay' and put the ball up to Morty's asshole. The ball thinned out to be a cylinder and slid its way into the tight velvet heat. Morty moaned at the feeling of hundreds of tiny balls rolling along the inside of his tight ass. His eyes closed slightly before opening wide at a sudden sensation.

"Ah, yeah baby-y…" Rick moaned. He saw Morty's eyes open wide and then roll back into his head. He knew what was going on. "You know what's happening ri-right Morty?" Morty shook his head, biting his lip. His legs were on either side of Rick's waist, but he was beginning to lose the last of his composure. He began to squirm and move his legs around, which in turn had Rick pinning him by his thighs to the bed. Morty's little ass opened and closed around nothing, his hips canting up and down. His little hand was covering his eyes, fist opening and closing, squeezing hard. Rick thought it was adorable how Morty tried to keep quiet even though they were in their own space. 'I-I-I don't wanna- don't wanna wake u-up or bother any-anyone, Rick, you know?' Morty had said to him. Rick knew the walls of the apartment were thin, but fuck what other people thought. He wanted everyone to know that this Morty was _his_.

"Richard… Rick, wha-at's happening-g…" Morty breathed, eyes glassy as lust took over his whole body. He raised his head shakily, body shuddering from need, a thin layer of sweat covering him from head to toe. Rick froze as he watched Morty. The kid had never looked so utterly _fucked_ before. His hair was going in every direction, cheeks flushed, mouth parted, breath shaky and quick, legs trembling, sweat everywhere… Rick gave himself another internal high five and reminded himself, yet again, that this Morty was his. And this Morty could be a porn star. Easily.

"Morty, those little orbs are currently su-surrounding your pro-prostate, and they're sending little-little bits o-of a serum into it, t-to make it mo-ore sensitive. They-they're vibrating, t-too," Rick said slowly as he ran his finger over the teen's trembling entrance. Morty's head was thrown back and he arched his back like a bow. Rick took a deep breath and suddenly remembered he had a dick too. He let go of the other thigh to pull his cock free of his khakis. He was painfully hard, actually. He was stroking himself to the image before him:

Morty, trembling, covered in a layer of sweat that made him glow like gold in sunlight. His little hands were clutching the covers, his knuckles white and fists shaking. His breathing was heavy, and his thighs were fluttering by Rick's hips, trying to grip onto them with his knees but failing. His little dick was quivering, red and pulsing visibly, precum dripping down the length down to his balls. Little moans and whines escaped his perfect mouth every few seconds as he was overstimulated by the gel and orbs. Rick had done a damn good job this time.

"M-m-m-may I cu- _mmm_ ," Morty tried to ask, but was cut off by Rick's finger making its way up the underside of his throbbing length. Morty's hands went up, elbows digging into the comforter, fists clenching. His eyes were squeezed shut, ragged breaths escaping his parted lips in short little bursts.

Eyes hooded, the older man said a simple _yes_ with finality. Morty screamed out a long _Richard_ into the air as a tidal wave crashed over his entire body. His dick pulsed and his cum flew into the air, some getting onto Rick's mouth, the rest landing on Morty's pearly chest. His back arched impossibly high, his little ass squeezing around empty space. Rick couldn't help but thrust a finger in, just to feel the teen's orgasm around him. Morty all but sucked him in, fluttering around him in tight velveteen spasms. His thighs clenched around Rick's torso, pushing a puff of air out of the older man above him. Rick was witness to the beautiful crescendo of the teen's orgasm, pumping him through it, milking him of all of the cum the kid could offer… at that moment. Rick was nowhere near done with him yet.

Rick leaned forward, breathing heavy as he watched Morty come down from his high, eyes looking up at the ceiling, mind blank. His little hole opened and closed around Rick's finger, the soft heat making Rick nearly drool. He bent down to lick the cum off of the teen, moaning at the taste of sweat and semen. All distinctly _Morty_. All perfect. Rick pushed his finger forward to touch the device covered prostate, making Morty jump from the sensation. The little orbs latched onto Rick's finger and he pulled it out of the teen's tight little ass.

"H-how was that, Morty?"

"S-sss-so goop-good… Ri-i-ck…" Morty slurred. He was in a daze.

"Mmmm, good baby," Rick praised, "We-we aren't done yet, b-baby."

Morty looked up and smiled. He knew Rick still had to finish, and he was ready to please…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! School has made me very busy and sadly I have not been able to write the next chapter, but have no fear! I will find the time to let Rick get his lovely finish, and I will maybe continue the story for a bit after that to explore the AU I have made for them! This Rick and Morty AU is the dimension MTX-1109 and I have drawn a lot of this AU, so they are developed characters, and I hope to bring them more life through my writing. If you have any questions just message me and I will reply as fast as I can! Thank you for being patient and reading my story - with it being my first written fan fiction, I feel very honored that so many have read and liked the story!

Enough with my ranting, I just wanted to let you all know that I will update as soon as I can!

Thanks guys!


End file.
